A Simply Touch
by springyeol
Summary: Jeon Jungkook with his unbearable mysterious 'Guardian'. / BTS / vkook/taekook (Taehyung/V x Jungkook/Jeongguk). a recycle(?) supernatural(?) work khuhuhu. pls enjoy! thanks. ch.4 [finale] finally updated hrrrr
1. Chapter 1

**A Simply Touch**

**pairing: taekook/vkook. taehyung/v x jungkook**

**disc: based on Japanese manga by Moegi Yuu. original work by Xiahtic4Cassie (check out hers on her profile: Xiahtic4Cassie!), my version is like a re-cycle with different characters(?)**

**warn: male slash. AU. boyxboy. psst, don't expect too much lol**

**notes: **uhm, sebenernya karena aku suka sama karya si **Xiahtic4Cassie** atau biasa dipanggil Ele(?) *ps: she's my classmate kkk* jadi aku minta izin dia buat remake(?) salah satu epep dia yang castnya yunjae jadi taekook kkk tapi di sini mungkin aku tambah2in sedikit dan ga au buat semirip mungkin, soalnya tetep original work goes to Ele~! dan Moegi Yuu-sensei kkk

cek karya aslinya Ele yaa ;)

ok, here we go~!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A Simply Touch**

.

.

.

.

.

pt.I yay!

.

.

.

.

.

.

_The sky goes on its darkest color right now_.

Nampak seorang pemuda bersurai gelap melaju dengan sepedanya. _Based on his frowning face, looks like he's gonna has a hard time afterwards_.

Jeon Jungkook, seorang remaja berusia 18 tahun dengan bibirnya yang menyerupai sebuah lengkungan lucu dan noda khas remaja yang terkadang mengganggu wajah _angelic _miliknya. Menjabat sebagai mahasiswa tingkat awal dan tinggal bersama seorang pemuda yang sedari dulu setia mendampinginya, dalam hidupnya, baik keadaan suka maupun duka. Pemuda itu bernama Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook mempercepat kayuhan sepedanya begitu ia merasakan dinginnya embusan angin malam menembus kulitnya yang terbungkus dengan kain. Ia menyadari bahwa kali ini ia sudah melanggar jam malamnya. Ia menggeretakkan giginya dan menggigiti bibir bawahnya –_like seriously_, dia sudah resmi menjadi seorang mahasiswa dan jam malamnya adalah pukul 6?

_Yeah_, _that was Kim Taehyung's judge_.

Tak ada yang bisa melawan perkataan Taehyung, Jungkook tahu dan mengerti itu. Namun entah mengapa kali ini _ia _melanggar peraturan Taehyung.

"Aku benar-benar dalam masalah," gumamnya perlahan saat sepedanya sampai di depan sebuah rumah, ia beranjak turun dari sepeda dan mengendap-endap menuju kediamannya. Ia tuntun sepedanya lalu memasang standar dan kembali menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah bel yang terpampang indah tepat di hadapannya.

"Uh, aku bahkan terlalu takut untuk menekan bel," tepat ketika ia hendak menekan bel, tiba-tiba pintu rumahnya terbuka dan membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"W-WUAH!"

Dari balik pintu sudah berdiri seorang pemuda bersurai gelap dan memiliki tatapan mematikan yang ditemani dengan senyuman khasnya. Jungkook hanya mengatur nafasnya dan menelan salivanya berat begitu beradu pandang dengan pemuda itu. Kim Taehyung.

"Kau tahu jam berapa sekarang?" senyuman Taehyung perlahan membuat bulu kuduk Jungkook merinding.

"A-aku.. Pulang,"

.

.

.

"Jadi, Jungkook, pukul berapa jam malammu?"

Taehyung, menjadi seorang _gentleman_–selain karena ia merasakan angin malam tidak baik untuk Jungkook, mempersilakan pemuda itu untuk masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu depan namun tidak mengizinkannya untuk beranjak terlebih dahulu.

Jungkook masih takut untuk menatap langsung ke dalam kedua manik Taehyung, memilih untuk menunduk, "E-enam,"

"Dan jam berapa sekarang?"

"..Tujuh,"

"Ah, kau pasti berpikir bahwa jam enam dan jam tujuh itu sama, 'kan? Kemampuan berhitungmu itu membuatku kagum." ujar Taehyung lengkap dengan senyuman yang terulas di wajahnya. Senyuman yang selalu membuat Jungkook merasa tersengat sesuatu dalam dirinya.

Mendengar ucapan yang terkesan sarkastik, Jungkook mendecak, "Aku ini laki-laki dan sudah menjadi mahasiswa pula.. Jam malammu itu terkesan agak.." ujarnya sembari duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Taehyung yang juga sedang duduk di hadapannya sembari terus memasang wajah tersenyumnya yang aneh.

"Oh, kau sedang beralasan?"

"T-tapi, rumah ini berada terlalu jauh dari kampus! D-dan bahkan rumah ini terletak di puncak bukit!" protes Jungkook tak mau kalah dengan raut wajah layaknya anak kecil yang takut akan hukuman.

"Karena itu kubilang aku akan mengantarmu dengan mobil," ujar Taehyung tegas.

"T-tapi aneh jika masih diantar-jemput di usia segini. Aku pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya, a-aku ingin punya surat izin mengemudiku sendiri, Taehyung."

"Tidak, Jungkook,"

"_B-but, Tae_–"

"Itu mustahil, Jungkook. Aku sudah bisa membayangkanmu lupa menginjak rem dan berakhir jatuh ke dalam jurang." ujar Taehyung sembari membayangkan Jungkook yang terlahir ceroboh dan gemar tersandung apapun di jalan dan menabrak pohon.

"U-uuh.." gerutu Jungkook lengkap dengan wajah kalah telak miliknya. Tanpa sadar ia meremas ujung bajunya–suatu kebiasaan bila dirinya sedang merasa kurang nyaman akan sesuatu.

Taehyung melenguskan embusan nafas kemudian kembali fokus pada sosok Jungkook, "Tak biasanya kau melanggar jam malam. Ada apa?"

Jungkook menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya membuka suaranya untuk menjawab Taehyung, "..U-untuk ini.." Jungkook menyodorkan sebuah kantung kertas dengan motif bunga sakura dari dalam ranselnya kepada Taehyung. Taehyung menerima dan melihat ke dalam isinya. "Apa ini? Kue?"

Jungkook mengangguk sembari mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Taehyung, "Uhm, kau pernah bilang kalau kau menyukai kue dari toko itu jadi.." "Aku memang menyukainya, tapi bukankah toko itu selalu dipenuhi dengan pelanggan yang menyemut di sekelilingnya? Kau terlambat pulang karena mengantri untuk kue ini? Kenapa–"

"..." Jungkook merasakan kedua pipinya memanas mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Entah mengapa ia merasakan sensasi dalam perutnya saat berhasil membuat usahanya menjadi _worth it _pada Taehyung.

Dan seperti dapat membaca pikiran Jungkook, Taehyung menyeringai pelan. "Oh, hari 'ulang tahun'-ku sepertinya hari ini, ya," ujarnya, "Maaf karena sudah terlalu keras padamu. _Gomawo, _Jungkook-ah." lanjutnya sembari mengelus surai hitam Jungkook.

Jungkook kembali merasakan panas di kedua pipinya selagi ia melirik pada sosok pemuda di hadapannya yang tengah mengelus rambutnya. Perlahan ujung bibirnya merekah menjadi sebuah senyuman.

"Tapi,"

Mendengar suara berat dan rendah milik Taehyung yang terkesan kontras, Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya kembali, "Tapi..?"

"Jika kau pulang terlalu larut dan berkeliaran di jalanan yang gelap kau tidak akan pernah tahu kemungkinan kau bisa saja bertemu dengan hantu." lanjut Taehyung dengan nada suaranya yang direndahkan dan terkesan mencekam.

Jungkook membeku seketika. Meskipun dirinya tidak terlalu terpengaruh dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan hantu atau semacamnya–bahkan ia mengklaim bahwa ia mampu menonton film horror tanpa berpaling sedikit pun–tetap saja pada kenyataannya ia akan tetap merasa ketakutan bila _ia _harus bertemu dengan sesuatu itu.

"A-apa–"

"Saat matahari tenggelam dan malam datang apa kau tidak pernah merasa bergidik ketika sekelilingmu diselimuti oleh kegelapan yang muncul sedikit demi sedikit?" tanya Taehyung sembari menahan kekehannya melihat raut wajah Jungkook yang berubah perlahan, "Memang seharusnya kau merasa takut, Kook. Waktu senja sering disebut sebagai '_hour of disasters_', itu ketika makhluk-makhluk jahat muncul dari peraduannya."

Wajah Jungkook memucat, "Ma-makhluk-makhluk jahat?" di dalam otaknya mulai terputar bayangan seperti hantu dan kawan-kawannya.

"Yep. Termasuk hantu-hantu yang biasa kau tonton itu, monster, zombie, atau apapun juga. Yang tidak bisa keluar dan berkeliaran di siang hari," ujar Taehyung lagi. "Lalu orang sepertimu.." Taehyung menjulurkan tangannya tanpa sepengetahuan Jungkook yang masih terpaku mendengar penuturan Taehyung dengan memucat seolah-olah nyawanya keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Dan Taehyung meletakkan kedua tangannya tepat ke atas pundak Jungkook lalu mengagetkannya.

"DOR!"

"GYAAAAAH!" Jungkook memekik histeris ketika tangan Taehyung tepat menepuk pundaknya.

Taehyung terkekeh pelan sembari menjauhkan tangannya dari Jungkook, "Seperti itu. Mereka mungkin akan mencoba untuk menakutimu."

Jungkook yang tersengal akibat tindakan Taehyung barusan berusaha menampik dan menampilkan reaksi yang tidak merasa takut, "Ce-ce-cerita seperti itu t-tidak membuatku takut sama sekali!" sanggahnya dengan tubuh yang gemetaran.

Taehyung semakin melebarkan _smirk _di wajahnya, "Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan cerita ini? Jauh di dalam pegunungan tinggalah–"

"TIDAK, TERIMA KASIH." potong Jungkook dengan cepat sebelum Taehyung melanjutkan ceritanya. "Jika diteruskan kembalikan kue itu!" ancam Jungkook sembari berancang-ancang untuk merebut kembali kue yang ia berikan pada Taehyung beberapa menit lalu.

"Tsk, aku bukan orang yang akan mengembalikan apapun begitu aku menerimanya. Terima kasih sekali lagi, Jungkookie."

"Jangan panggil aku Jungkookie kau menyebalkan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**tbc?**

yup, sedikit perkenalan dan unyu2an taekook silakan dinikmati /dor

janji deh, part 2 bisa dipublish besok/lusa gaakan lama2 ;* /heart sign/

btw, happy birthday our cutie Park Jimin uwooooo /hearts hearts/ #BTSCHIMCHIMDAY

nanti sore mudah2an aku mau aplot samting spesial ultah jimjim yeaaay wkwk doakan(?)

**critics/comments are warm welcomed, but please do not bash chara and or pairing, thx!**

okedeh aku gamau bacot banyak, sampai ketemu lagiii seeyah!

psst, follow me on twitter: **sugarnim **ㅋㅋㅋ /shamelessly promoting/ /ganti username lol/

kindly do me the 3 big favors, favs/follow/review ;3 any critics/comments are warm welcomed &amp; appreciated ;))

thank you ;3


	2. Chapter 2

**A Simply Touch II**

**pairing: taekook/vkook. taehyung/v x jungkook**

**disc: based on Japanese manga by Moegi Yuu. original work by Xiahtic4Cassie (check out hers on her profile: Xiahtic4Cassie!), my version is like a re-cycle with different characters(?)**

**warn: male slash. AU. boyxboy. psst, don't expect too much lol**

notes: gils, lupaaa aku lupa nyantumin judul karyanya Ele :"/ ini, judulnya: **Like God Says**

uhuhuhu jangan lupa divisit yaa karena itu cerita aslinya dari cerita di bawah ini(?) khuhuhu~ have my apology /bows deeply/

ok, here we go~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A Simply Touch**

.

.

.

.

.

yay!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara pancuran air yang mengalir dari dalam keran mengirim sebuah rasa ketenangan dalam diri Jungkook. Saat ini pemuda belasan tahun itu tengah menenggelamkan dirinya dan hanyut dalam kehangatan air yang mengelilinginya di dalam _bathup_. Tak lupa mainan bebek karet mengambang dengan setia dan mengelilingi tubuhnya–menemani acara berendamnya malam ini.

"Mm," pemuda itu mendesah saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan hangatnya air dan membuatnya begitu mencintai kehidupannya. Yup, _just a simply warm water could drove him crazy_.

Jungkook merebahkan tubuhnya dan membuat posisi berendamnya senyaman mungkin. Ia bermain-main, menyipratkan air hangat ke sekitar bebek karet mainannya dan terkekeh layaknya anak sd.

Maniknya memandang langit-langit dan pikirannya mendadak melayang jauh mengingat sosok _Taehyung_.

Lelaki itu merupakan seseorang yang sudah ada dan menjaganya sejak ia kecil. Masih _sangat _kecil. Semenjak keluarga satu-satunya yang ia miliki pergi untuk selamanya–_ibu tercintanya_.

Aneh.

Jika Jungkook memikirkannya lagi, hal ini sangat aneh. Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan seorang lelaki asing mengurus dan merawatnya hingga sekarang?

"..Taehyung. Dia terlalu mengurusiku," maniknya menutup perlahan sembari bergumam. Sapuan hangatnya air membuatnya menenggelamkan kepalanya lebih dalam.

.

.

_**...Meskipun kami tidak memiliki hubungan darah..**_

.

.

.

Jungkook mengakhiri kegiatan berendamnya dan keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Lengkap dengan _bathrobe _dan handuk kecil yang tersampirkan di lehernya. Ia melenguh panjang dan menatap jendela yang berada di seberang kamar mandi, lalu berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju kamarnya.

Saat dirinya mencapai sebuah belokan, ia menubruk seseorang. _Kim Taehyung_.

Jungkook menabrak tubuh tegap itu dan berancang-ancang akan terjatuh–_jika Taehyung tidak dengan sigap menangkap lengannya dan menahannya agar tidak jatuh_.

"Oh, maaf–lagi-lagi kau, eh?" raut wajah Taehyung berubah ketika ia melihat bahwa seseorang yang menabraknya adalah Jungkook. Ia menghela nafasnya sembari membetulkan posisi Jungkook berdiri.

"Kenapa kau selalu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang masih basah?" Taehyung menjulurkan lengannya dan mengambil handuk yang terlilit di leher Jungkook, lalu mengusak surai basah Jungkook berulang kali, mengeringkannya.

Jungkook tersentak begitu mendapat perlakuan _penuh perhatian _dari Taehyung, "A-aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, Taehyung..!" ucapnya sembari mengelak dari sentuhan Taehyung, Jungkook membuat dinding di antara dirinya dengan Taehyung menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi bagian kepalanya.

Taehyung menghiraukan tindakan Jungkook barusan, ia bergerak mendekati Jungkook dan sekali lagi mengeringkan rambutnya dengan gerakan perlahan. "Sudah tentu kulakukan karena kau tak bisa melakukannya sendiri," ujar Taehyung dengan santai.

Jungkook hanya bisa menelan salivanya begitu melihat wajah Taehyung sedekat ini. Entah mengapa, ia selalu merasakan kupu-kupu menyeruak dari dalam perutnya begitu menatap dalam kedua manik Taehyung yang dirasanya semakin terlihat indah dan mengagumkan dari hari ke hari.

_His magnificent eyes_–_ah, dammit_..

"Ada yang salah, Kook-ah?" lantunan suara Taehyung terdengar sebagai melodi indah di telinga Jungkook. Jungkook segera menggelengkan kepalanya yang masih sibuk berbalut dengan handuk dalam genggaman Taehyung.

".._N-nothing_.." sangkalnya dengan _pintar_, ups, sebenarnya tidak terlalu pintar, karena Taehyung mengetahui Jungkook tengah menatapnya dengan intens. Lelaki dengan senyum _rectangle _itu tertawa kecil;

"Apa cerita hantu tadi membuatmu takut, Kook-ah?" ujarnya memberi jeda hanya untuk melihat reaksi Jungkook. Dan begitu ia mendapatkan reaksi yang ia inginkan–

"–ingin tidur bersama malam ini?"

Sebuah sedakan meluncur keluar dari bibir Jungkook.

"Enak saja! J-jangan memperlakukanku layaknya anak kecil!" pekik Jungkook tepat di depan wajah Taehyung. Sebuah _pout _terlukis di bibirnya selagi Taehyung menyudahi acara mari-mengeringkan-rambut-Jungkook.

Taehyung memutuskan untuk mendengus, ia menepuk kepala Jungkook sekilas dan berkata lembut padanya, "Langsung masuk ke dalam selimut agar kau tidak sakit. Jangan tidur terlalu larut, Kook-ah." ujarnya mengingatkan Jungkook. Jungkook semakin mengerutkan bibirnya, ia merasa sebal karena segala perhatian yang dilakukan Taehyung terlihat seperti memperlakukan anak kecil

Jungkook memberi Taehyung tatapan tidak sukanya–menghiarukan cengiran yang didapatkan dari Taehyung–lalu melengos pergi sembari menghentakkan kakinya.

Ia kembali menyusuri lorong ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara derik kayu yang berasal dari atap rumah.

"WAAH!"

Jantungnya mendadak berdebar hebat.

Lalu suara itu diikuti dengan suara-suara dari jendela.

"GYAAH!"

Sedangkan Taehyung yang masih berada di posisinya yang tak terlalu jauh dari Jungkook hanya bisa memasang wajah datar dan _facepalmed _sembari melihat pemuda itu berteriak histeris dari kejauhan.

"..."

.

.

.

.

"Jadi Jungkook, apa itu futon yang kau bawa?"

Sejak awal kemunculan pemuda-yang-mengaku-sebagai-penggemar-horror-nomor-satu di dalam kamarnya, Taehyung tidak melepaskan pandangan sedikitpun dari pemuda itu. Tak lupa cengiran khasnya yang selalu tertempel di wajah tampan miliknya. Ia menanggalkan buku yang sedang dibacanya dan terkonsentrasi menatap Jungkook yang tengah menggelar futon tepat di sebelah futon miliknya.

Jungkook menenggak salivanya dengan berat–berharap Taehyung tidak akan mendengar detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan karena itu sungguh adalah hal yang memalukan. "A-aku hanya berpikir kalau sepertinya akan lebih menyenangkan tidur di sini malam ini," jawabnya sembari mendudukkan dirinya dan nampak ragu untuk menatap lawan bicaranya yang saat ini terlihat begitu _amused _dengan kehadirannya.

"Pft. Kau ini memang masih anak-anak," Taehyung tertawa mengejek pada kelakuan Jungkook dan lihatlah–Jungkook nampak begitu kecil dan tak berdaya, menutup wajahnya dengan selimut begitu mendengar tawa ejekan dari Taehyung dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke balik selimut hangat miliknya.

"_Yeah, yeah_, aku memang masih anak-anak, kau puas? Terserah kau mau bilang apa." ujar Jungkook dengan nada suara kalah telak dan pasrah, telah bergelung dalam selimutnya.

Taehyung sekali lagi tertawa lepas. Kali ini tawanya terdengar begitu tulus dan murni, bukan tawa mengejek seperti yang ia keluarkan sebelumnya. Mendengarnya, Jungkook perlahan mengintip dari balik selimut untuk melihat wajah gembira dari Kim Taehyung. Dan dadanya kembali bergemuruh begitu melihat pemandangan _indah _itu.

Setelahnya, Taehyung meluncurkan sebuah cengiran gembira–menandakan bahwa dirinya sedang dalam keadaan _good mood_, menyadari bahwa malam sudah semakin larut, ia beranjak untuk mematikan lampu.

Saat lampu sudah dimatikan, ia masih dapat melihat sosok Jungkook yang tengah mengerlung dari balik selimut–seakan menunggu untuk mendapatkan _lullaby _sebelum tidur dan–itu benar-benar terlihat khas anak-anak.

Taehyung kembali ke atas futonnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya perlahan, "Waktunya tidur, Kook," ia meraih selimutnya dan menatap Jungkook yang masih mengintip dari balik selimut dan mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban–_dang it, he's really adorable_.

Taehyung mengusap kepala Jungkook dengan penuh rasa sayang lengkap dengan senyuman indah nan menawan miliknya.

"_Good night, Jungkookie_,"

Jungkook ikut serta merebahkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan Taehyung melakukan apapun yang ia suka pada kepalanya.

"_Night, Taehyung_." ujarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia memejamkan matanya dan suara dengkuran halus mulai terdengar dari bibirnya.

.

.

_**Sampai sekarang, aku masih penasaran apa sebenarnya hubunganku dengan Taehyung..?**_

.

.

Untuk memastikan bahwa Jungkook sudah terlelap dan pergi ke alam mimpi, Taehyung mencoba untuk menusuk-nusukkan jemarinya ke atas pipi putih nan gembil milik Jungkook.

.

.

_**Sejujurnya.. Aku takut jika suatu hari Taehyung akan pergi meninggalkanku**_**.**

.

.

Dan begitu Taehyung tidak mendapatkan reaksi dari Jungkook, ia tersenyum dan berpikir bahwa Jungkook memang sudah pulas dalam tidurnya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu damai saat terlelap, dan Taehyung _suka _itu.

.

.

_**Seperti semua orang yang telah pergi meninggalkanku.. Hanya Taehyung yang tersisa, akankah ia meninggalkanku juga?**_

.

.

Taehyung bergerak perlahan mendekati tubuh Jungkook yang sedang mendengkur dan tertidur menghadap dirinya. Pemandangan Jungkook saat ini tak mampu ditahan oleh tubuhnya. Ia memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang semestinya sudah ia lakukan sejak lama ketika pertama kali melihat sesuatu yang berwarna merah, melengkung lucu, dan berkilat menggoda.

_Taehyung mengecup bibirnya_.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari, terasa begitu hangat dibanding hari-hari biasanya. Sinarnya menyeruak masuk ke dalam kediaman kedua pemuda itu.

Jungkook sedang berdiri di hadapan cermin yang berukuran cukup besar sembari menyikat giginya dengan wajah _bengong_ miliknya. Matanya terkadang masih membuka-menutup, dan kepalanya terkadang terantuk. Tidak terfokus pada pantulan bayangan dirinya dari cermin. Serpihan nyawanya belum terkumpul dari dalam dirinya.

Jungkook menggosok giginya perlahan, tidak melewatkan bagian manapun sebelum–

"_Morning, Jungkook-ah_," sosok Taehyung secara tiba-tiba muncul di belakang tubuhnya dan hal itu membuat Jungkook terlonjak kaget.

"W-WAAH!" pekiknya. Ia merasakan bulu kuduknya menegang sedikit akibat kemunculan tiba-tiba dari Taehyung. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan siap menyerang Taehyung dengan gerutuannya, "Jangan muncul secara tiba-tiba di belakangku seperti itu!"

Taehyung terkekeh pelan, "Tak apa-apa, 'kan? Aku memang sengaja melakukannya. Sekarang kau sudah benar-benar bangun, 'kan?" ujarnya.

Jungkook yang masih memegangi sikat gigi di tangannya hanya terdiam, ia tak mau mengakui bahwa memang Taehyung telah berhasil membuatnya bangun. Namun ia merasa heran dengan sosok pemuda ini yang gemar sekali menjahilinya. Ia sedikit mengerutkan bibirnya sebagai pengganti jawaban.

"Oh, hari ini kelasmu hanya sampai jam ke-4 saja, bukan? Bisa tolong belikan ini ketika kau pulang?" Taehyung menyodorkan selembar kertas berisi daftar barang pada Jungkook. Jungkook menerimanya dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan lainnya masih bertengger di atas mulutnya memegang sikat gigi yang sedari tadi harus terhenti sejenak karena kedatangan Taehyung.

"Uhm, baiklah," ujar Jungkook sembari membaca isi kertas tersebut. Dengan perlahan, ia membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menghadap cermin. Hendak melanjutkan acara menyikat giginya sebelum dirinya harus menyesal karena telah membuang-buang waktu dan terlambat memasukki kelasnya pagi ini. Mendadak, ia merasa bingung, dari mana Taehyung bisa mengetahui jadwal kelasnya?

"Kalau begitu tolong ya." ujar Taehyung dari belakang sembari menepuk kepala Jungkook–suatu kebiasaan yang ia lakukan–dan pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Jungkook sempat mendongakkan kepalanya dan sikat gigi yang dipegangnya terjatuh begitu saja ke atas lantai tepat setelah sosok Taehyung meninggalkannya.

"...?!"

Wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat, kedua matanya membesar, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

_**Taehyung.. Tidak terpantul di cermin**_**..**

Atau harus kubilang tidak percaya dengan apa yang 'tidak' ia lihat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**tbc**

uwaaaah terima kasih atas komen2nya my fellow readers ;*

iyap, ini ceritanya jadi agak horor gimana gitu ya(?) tapi engga kok, engga horor ciyus(?) tapi rada nganu /dor

seperti janjiku, ternyata lusa ya aku postnya xD karena kemarin aku ngepost spesial ultah jimin hehehe

ok, makasih buat yang udah mampir dan membaca cerita anu anu alay ini(?) sealay yang buatnya kkk dan meninggalkan jejak~!

psst, shots apdet lho cek profilku ya lebih lengkapnya(?) kkk

ohiya aku mau minta saran, kalo aku buat bts school au genderbender/genderswitch kalian suka apa enggaa? dan personally, aku punya fetish(?) sama kecantikan jin+jungkook, jadi maafkan aku kalo di antara kalian ada yg kurang 'sreg' sama semua cerita aku yang ngejadiin mereka berdua ultimate bawah(?) /bows/ :" dijawab yaa XD ehehe

**critics/comments are warm welcomed, but please do not bash chara and or pairing, thx!**

okedeh aku gamau bacot banyak, sampai ketemu lagiii seeyah!

psst, follow me on twitter: **sugarnim **ㅋㅋㅋ /shamelessly promoting/ /ganti username lol/

kindly do me the 3 big favors, favs/follow/review ;3 any critics/comments are warm welcomed &amp; appreciated ;))

thank you ;3


	3. Chapter 3

**A Simply Touch III**

**pairing: taekook/vkook. taehyung/v x jungkook**

**disc: based on Japanese manga by Moegi Yuu. original work by Xiahtic4Cassie (check out hers on her profile: Xiahtic4Cassie!), my version is like a re-cycle with different characters(?)**

**warn: male slash. AU. boyxboy. psst, don't expect too much lol. **

**[!] full of sensitive issues, but don't take so seriously. a bit of panic attack. have any spiritual/mental issues? please just skip this chapter.**

notes: knock knock(?) i'm back khuhuhu~

gara2 mv tawuran hormon(?), aku jd punya ide /rada/ gila(?) pokoknya yg penasaran(?) mau baca, tunggu yah aku segera menyiapkannya(?) /winks winks/

udah, no komen buat mv baru itu yaa please dont make me chattering about that damned mv like seriously i'm so done with the ending lmao bye

makasih buat yang udah baca+ngasih komentar support dll, I LOVE YOU GUYS! /insert hearts here/ /draws a heart shape/

here's an update, enjoy~!

ps: tidak di-proof read, khuhuhu sorry for any typos /bows/

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A Simply Touch**

.

.

.

.

.

III

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesosok pemuda bersurai hitam tengah melaju di sepanjang jalan dengan sepeda merah kesayangannya. Sapuan angin menembus kulitnya, beruntung ia memakai _sweater_ tebal, mengirim kehangatan ke seluruh tubuhnya dengan sempurna hingga pemuda itu tak perlu takut akan menggigil kedinginan. Namun tetap, ia menambah laju sepedanya agar tak terjangkau dinginnya malam yang hampir menjelang.

Di sepanjang jalan, ia beberapa kali berpapasan dengan orang-orang yang dikenalinya; mulai dari seorang _ahjumma _yang tinggal di sebelah kediamannya–baru saja keluar rumah untuk mengajak anjingnya jalan sore, seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang selalu terlihat _gloomy _dan _dark _akibat tekanan tugas akhirnya, lalu ada seorang ibu rumah tangga muda beserta malaikat kecil lelakinya yang tinggal berhadapan dengannya hendak menjemput sang kepala keluarga–sepertinya hari ini mereka akan merayakan sesuatu, terlihat dari cara berpakaian ibu dan anak itu, pikir pemuda ini.

Jungkook, pemuda yang tersebut di atas, berkali-kali melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya dan menghela nafas lega, "Oke, aku pulang sebelum jam malam," gumamnya saat mendapati waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 05.40 p.m dari jam tangannya.

Ia berbelok ke arah kiri begitu sampai pada perempatan menuju kediamannya. Beberapa kali tersenyum maupun menundukkan kepala–memberi salam pada orang-orang yang dikenalnya di sepanjang jalan. Cengiran-gigi-kelincinya terus terpancar, bahkan membuat gerombolan gadis muda yang dilewatinya sempat menjerit begitu melihat cengiran khasnya.

_But Jungkook didn't give them any shits_.

Perlahan bibirnya mengatup dan melengkung, pikirannya masih terpahat pada kejadian tadi pagi. Ketika dirinya tidak melihat pantulan Taehyung di cermin. _Somehow it makes him shiver. _Ia mendesis perlahan lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari membelokkan sepedanya sekali lagi menuju gang rumahnya.

Ia memastikan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia _salah lihat_. Otaknya memproses kejadian pagi tadi, ia berusaha mengingat dirinya mengetahui dengan jelas bahwa Taehyung tidak _transparan_. Ia dapat melihatnya, ia dapat melihat tubuh Taehyung. Sangat jelas dari ujung rambutnya hingga ujung kakinya.

"..Taehyung memiliki kaki,"

Jungkook kembali memutar ingatannya di mana ia juga dapat melihat Taehyung berpijak, berdiri, berjalan dengan kedua kakinya. Ia kembali menghela nafas selagi terus meyakinkan bahwa Taehyung bukanlah _hantu_.

Sebab hantu tidak memiliki kaki, bukan? Setidaknya itulah yang pernah ia baca di dalam _manhwa _dan _manga_.

"Aku pasti salah lihat," ia terus meyakinkan dirinya, "Lagipula pagi tadi 'kan aku memang masih setengah tertidur. Mungkin saja aku mengigau." lanjutnya seakan-akan menolak kenyataan bahwa Taehyung benar-benar sesosok _hantu_.

Suara decit sepeda mengantarkannya kembali pada kenyataan. Dirinya telah sampai di depan kediamannya. Pagar berwarna hitam, dengan hiasan tanaman hijau yang berjejer rapi di balik tembok pagar, _yep_, ini benar-benar rumahnya.

Jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 05.55 p.m.

Perlahan Jungkook menggiring sepedanya memasukki halaman rumah dan memarkirkannya di depan pintu garasi. Ia menepuk-nepuk lutut serta _belly_-nya untuk menghilangkan kejang di otot akibat mengendarai sepeda terlebih dahulu, sebelum ia masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ketika dirinya hendak melangkahkan kaki, terdengar sayup-sayup senandung kecil yang berasal dari beranda samping rumahnya. Jungkook bergerak menuju sumber suara, dan mengintip dari balik dinding.

Nampak sosok Taehyung sedang duduk mengenakan _sweater _abu dan _denim _hitam favoritnya, bersenandung dengan suaranya _baritone _khasnya dan memandang luas ke arah tumbuhan hijau di sekeliling taman. Pemandangan ini nampak begitu _damai _bagi Jungkook; tanpa sadar ia termangu–mulutnya terbuka membentuk huruf 'o', matanya membesar dan nampak berkilau, peluh membanjiri telapak tangannya.

_Taehyung looks really fucking good-looking, beautiful, breathtaking, and_–_Jungkook can't breathe_.

Taehyung terkesan sedang menunggu seseorang dan itu membuat cubitan serta hantaman dalam perut Jungkook, sebab siapa lagi yang ditunggu olehnya kalau bukan Jungkook? Jungkook harus menahan mati-matian rona merah yang entah mengapa selalu ia dapatkan saat berurusan dengan hal-hal yang menyangkut dengan _Taehyung_–_Kim Taehyung_–_fucking Taehyung_.

Jam di tangannya menunjukkan pukul 06.00 p.m tepat, dan bertepatan dengan itu, Jungkook merasakan dirinya bergidik; sesuatu seperti menyelimutinya, dan sesuatu itu terasa dingin serta tidak nyaman. Pancaran sinar matahari perlahan memudar dan segera digantikan oleh kegelapan malam membuat Jungkook semakin gelisah.

.

.

_Waktu senja sering disebut sebagai '_hour of disasters_' ketika 'makhluk jahat' muncul._

.

.

Jungkook teringat dengan ucapan Taehyung–diam-diam ia mengumpatnya karena kata-kata itu sungguh membuatnya tidak nyaman–dan sontak merasa takut. Ia bersumpah jika ada yang bertanya mengapa bulu kuduknya berdiri, ia akan segera meninju wajah orang yang sudah menakut-nakutinya–

–namun tidak, Jungkook tidak meninju wajah orang itu melainkan.. Berlari dan memeluknya.

"Whoa!" Taehyung tersentak begitu mendapati sosok Jungkook sudah menikuk di dalam dekapannya. Pemuda raven itu memeluk dirinya dengan sangat erat, melingkarkan tangannya ke atas pinggangnya dan memendam kepalanya di atas dada bidangnya.

_It's not like 'his' usual Jungkook, but Taehyung enjoys it anyway_.

Taehyung perlahan membalas perlakuan Jungkook padanya. Ia mengusap-usap punggung pemuda itu dan mengulaskan senyumannya–meskipun Jungkook tak bisa melihatnya. "_Welcome home, Kookie_," ujarnya dengan nada suara rendah miliknya–uhm, sepertinya kali ini terdengar lebih rendah dari biasanya.

"Ada apa denganmu? _Why did you seem such in a rush_?" tanyanya dengan lembut begitu Jungkook melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap dalam kedua maniknya. Jungkook hanya ingin melihat kedua manik indah milik Taehyung; tak ada alasan lain.

Bibirnya bergetar perlahan, ia memeluk kembali tubuh lelaki yang lebih tua darinya. Mengeratkan pelukannya semakin erat dan semakin erat, _if it even possible_, seolah-olah takut akan kehilangan sosok yang tengah dipeluknya. Ia merasa takut Taehyung akan menghilang dari hadapannya secara tiba-tiba.

'_..I can touch him, he's really warm and_–_I can fucking touch him!_' batin Jungkook berulang kali.

Merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Jungkook, Taehyung yang membiarkannya kembali bertanya, tak lupa sembari memberikan elusan pada surai Jungkook untuk menenangkan pemuda itu, "Apa sesuatu terjadi, Kook?"

Jungkook sedikit bergidik begitu mendengar suara _deep _dari Taehyung, namun ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan pemuda bersurai cokelat itu, melainkan mengeratkan pelukannya layaknya anak kecil yang tak mau kehilangan benda kesayangannya.

Taehyung, _completely clueless_, tersenyum hangat dan akhirnya balas memeluk Jungkook. Ia meletakkan dagunya di atas perpotongan leher Jungkook dan menghirup aromanya secara diam-diam, "Ah, benar-benar, kau ini menyusahkan, Kook-ah." Jungkook dapat merasakan bahwa bibir Taehyung bisa dengan mudah menguasai lehernya namun–_again, he don't give any shits_, _just the way Taehyung hugging him like this drove him insanely he can't think straight_.

Senja terlewat dengan kedua insan itu yang memeluk tubuh masing-masing dalam keadaan diam.

.

.

_**Kalau begitu.. Mengapa Taehyung tidak memiliki bayangan di cermin?**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan pagi, Jungkook terbangun dengan rambut yang acak-acakan; _just like every morning is_. Ia menguap lebar sembari mengusak surainya, dan terkadang menyisirnya dengan jemarinya.

Kedua matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, nampak masih dalam alam tidurnya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia bergegas menyibakkan selimut dan beranjak dari futonnya begitu melihat sebuah tasbih dan seikat dupa yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya. Tasbih ia dapatkan semalam setelah mencari-cari di dalam laci di ruang sembahyang, beserta dupa yang ia ambil di sekeliling altar.

Tekadnya sudah bulat, _ia akan membantu Taehyung kembali ke tempat seharusnya ia berada_.

Jangan salahkan Jungkook, anak itu memang masih berpikiran sempit.

Setelah beberapa menit dihabiskan untuk merapikan dirinya, Jungkook termangu sesaat sembari duduk bersila dan menatap kedua benda _keramat _itu yang ia jajarkan di atas lantai kamarnya.

"Yang kutahu _hantu _atau _arwah _itu masih ada di dunia ini karena mereka memiliki persoalan yang belum sempat terselesaikan," ujarnya, "Apa Taehyung masih berada di sini karena aku yang tidak bisa diandalkan?"

Jungkook mengerutkan kening tanda berpikir kerasnya. Ia berpikiran bahwa persoalan Taehyung tersebut adalah mengenai dirinya yang belum bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri sehingga Taehyung tetap harus tinggal bersamanya.

Niat maupun tekadnya memang sudah bulat bahwa ia akan mengirim Taehyung kembali ke _dunianya_, namun mendadak ia merasakan sesuatu menahan hatinya.

"..tapi.."

Pikirannya mendadak memutar balik pada kejadian di mana dirinya menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Taehyung. Bagaimana Taehyung terlihat antusias pada waktu itu. Taehyung selalu tertawa dengan apapun yang dilakukan Jungkook yang nampak bodoh dan lucu. Jungkook yang sempat menendang kaki Taehyung untuk membuat pemuda itu berhenti menertawakannya. Dan bagaimana kedua pemuda itu mengakhiri hari dengan tawa merekah di wajah mereka.

"..jika Taehyung pergi aku akan sendirian lagi.."

.

.

.

"Tidak, tidak, aku tidak bisa menyusahkannya lebih dari ini hanya karena perasaan sedihku," gumam Jungkook sembari menggelengkan kepala, meyakinkan atas keputusannya, tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada kedua benda _keramat _yang sudah dipandanginya selama hampir belasan menit.

Maniknya menatap kedua benda itu bergantian, "Apa benda-benda ini memang bisa membantu Taehyung istirahat dengan tenang?" gumamnya dengan kening yang dikerutkan. "Uh, aku coba saja. T-tapi, apa ini cukup? Aku bahkan tak tahu satupun sutra Buddha.." lanjutnya dan tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya karena ia merasa bodoh saat ini.

"Aku bahkan bolos kuliah hari ini.. Jika Taehyung tahu, aku pasti dimarahi," Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengacak pelan surainya.

Ia mengambil nafas dan membuangnya segera, kemudian meraih dua benda itu dan beranjak keluar kamarnya untuk mencari keberadaan Taehyung. Begitu ia menutup pintu kamar, dadanya bergerak naik turun dalam tempo yang tidak biasa, begitupun dengan nafasnya yang sedikit memburu.

_**Mungkin ini akan jadi yang terakhir**_**.**

.

.

Jungkook mengendap-endap perlahan menyusuri lorong rumahnya. Mencari di mana Taehyung berada, kedua tangannya memegang tasbih dan dupa. Berkali-kali menenggak saliva dengan berat dan dada yang berdebar-debar.

Sejenak ketika ia sampai di beranda samping rumahnya yang pintunya tertutup setengah, ia terhenyak begitu melihat kaos hitam dan denim milik Taehyung yang tergeletak sembarang di atas lantai. Jungkook mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, "E-eeh? Baju Taehyung? Mengapa bisa ada di tempat seperti ini..?" gumamnya.

Ia berjongkok untuk memungut pakaian Taehyung satu per satu yang tersebar, "Apa jemurannya terbang sampai ke sini?" tak mencurigai apapun, Jungkook terus memungut dan hendak mengembalikan pakaian itu ke tempat seharusnya.

Ia kembali berdiri, "Memangnya hantu bisa memakai dan melepas baju?" gumamnya dengan ekspresi polos dan terlihat lugu dan _bodoh_.

Telinganya mendengar suara cipratan air yang berasal dari taman samping. Jungkook membulatkan kedua matanya. Dan saat ia menengokkan kepala–

"GYAA!"

Nampak seekor gagak hitam besar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**tbc**

uwahahahah apa ini(?) /dor/

don't freak out yaa, this aint going to be like you guys have thought(?)

yap ternyata chapternya lebih dari yang kuperkirakan ugh bahkan ini baru sampai ujung chapter 1-nya si Ele lho :"D /dor

sekali lagi terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat kalian semua yang udah mau meluangkan waktu membaca cerita yang tak bisa dibilang sebagai cerita(?) ini /deep bowing/ i'm freaking loveeeeee you guysssss sobs you guys are awesomely rock!

btw kira2 ada yang tahu tentang 'dere dere' gitu ngga?(?) macam tsundere, yandere, dll(?)

yep, buat project(?) berikutnya karena ini aku pengen banget buat yang lebih agak ekstrim(?) aku bakal buat cerita yang mengandung dere dere itu khuhuhu~ just wait yaa if you want and dont mind ;) aku janji bakal naruh segenap hati dalam ceritaku itu(?) lmao

buat cerita yang lain ugh, i'm really sorry, kayanya bakalan apdet telat /bows/ sesuatu menghalang, but dont worry, im not gonna dump those stories /heart shapes/ will update as soon as possible~!

**critics/comments are warm welcomed, but please do not bash chara and or pairing, thx!**

okedeh aku gamau bacot banyak, sampai ketemu lagiii seeyah!

psst, follow me on twitter: **sugarnim **ㅋㅋㅋ /shamelessly promoting/ /yang parkjams udah aku ganti khuhuhu/

kindly do me the 3 big favors, favs/follow/review ;3 any critics/comments are warm welcomed &amp; appreciated ;))

thank you ;3


	4. Chapter 4

**A Simply Touch IV**

**pairing: taekook/vkook. taehyung/v x jungkook**

**disc: based on Japanese manga by Moegi Yuu. original work by Xiahtic4Cassie (check out hers on her profile: Xiahtic4Cassie!), my version is like a re-cycle with different characters(?)**

**warn: male slash. AU. boyxboy. psst, don't expect too much lol. **

Notes: jalan cerita diubah sedikit agar lebih sesuai~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A Simply Touch**

.

.

.

.

.

IV

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Nampak seekor gagak hitam besar._

.

.

Jungkook dan gagak itu berpandangan. Sedikit lama, sebab kedua mata anak itu membelalak sempurna saat dirinya mendapati keberadaan seekor binatang bersayap yang ia ketahui selama hidupnya tak ada yang sebesar ini.

_A.. Apa ini..?_ pikirnya lemah.

Reaksi terkejut Jungkook tidak berbeda dari orang kebanyakan, mata besar, mulut yang sedikit terbuka, dan tubuh yang terlihat kaku. Bedanya, ia tidak menjatuhkan pakaian milik Taehyung yang tadi dipungutnya, melainkan menggenggamnya erat seakan pakaian itu adalah jimat pelindung dari _makhluk _di depannya ini.

Begitu melihat Jungkook, gagak itu segera melompat ke dalam baskom besar. Gagak hitam itu sepertinya sedang melakukan ritual pembersihan dirinya di dalam baskom besar di halaman rumahnya, Jungkook pun tak mengerti mengapa ia memiliki baskom seperti itu. Ritual pembersihan diri dalam kata lain maksudnya adalah mandi, hanya saja Jungkook merasa harus mengganti kosa katanya dalam kasus ini.

"GYAA!"

Respon yang terlambat seperti biasa, Jungkook memekik. Selain agak ceroboh, Jungkook juga dikenal sebagai pemilik respon lambat. Cukup lambat untuk teman-temannya meninggalkannya menaiki bus sekolah dulu.

Setelahnya, ia dan sang gagak itu kembali berpandangan. Namun anehnya, gagak itu sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan tatapan mengerikan layaknya gagak biasa. Wajahnya memang terlihat seperti gagak pada umumnya, namun ada sesuatu di pancaran bola matanya yang membuat Jungkook perlahan tenang dan malah bergerak mendekatinya.

Sekelebat, kedua bola mata Jungkook berbinar-binar saat kembali memindai tubuh besar si gagak hitam itu. Dirinya merasa kagum dengan pemandangan di hadapannya ini.

"Kamu.. Besar sekali. Apakah kamu sedang mandi?" Jungkook mulai mengeluarkan suaranya selain teriakan, "Lalu mengapa ada baskom di sini?" tanyanya lagi dengan kepolosan alami seakan-akan tak ada lagi kata-kata yang keluar selain bertanya tentang baskom.

Jungkook terus mendekati gagak itu, hingga saat ia hendak menyentuhnya, mendadak sang gagak bergerak dan meronta.

"E-ehh?" Jungkook sedikit tersentak, ia tahu bahwa seekor binatang tidak akan menyukai sentuhan pertama kali dari orang asing namun tubuh binatang ini jauh lebih besar, tentu bisa saja menyakiti dirinya.

Dan benar saja, saat Jungkook hendak mengelak paruh gagak itu mengenai keningnya dan menyebabkan dirinya harus jatuh terjerembab sembari memegangi kening yang sudah terpatuk.

"Aw!" pekiknya, dan memang sudah sifat alami ceroboh yang dimilikinya, ia terkantuk sebuah batu dan jatuh tertelungkup di dekat baskom air yang entah mengapa berbunyi keras seperti sesuatu bercipak-cipak di dalamnya.

"Paruh! Uh, dan batu..!" gerutunya. Jungkook yang sibuk menggerutu tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya mendarat di atas permukaan yang empuk, bukan kerasnya tanah seperti seharusnya.

Ia mendarat–

"Jungkook-ah,"

–tepat di atas tubuh Taehyung.

"Geli tahu, bisakah berhenti meraba-rabaku seperti itu?" lanjut si pemilik suara rendah sembari memberikan senyum canggungnya pada Jungkook di atasnya.

"W-WUAA? TAEHYUNG?!"

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian yang 'Jungkook bersumpah ia tak akan mengingatnya lagi sebab itu terlalu memalukan dan Taehyung pasti menahan tubuhku yang berat dan oh tidak apakah ia melihat semburat merah di pipiku dan oh Tuhan aku pasti terlihat konyol' itu, kedua pemuda yang terlibat di dalamnya kini tengah duduk berhadapan di ruang tengah.

Jungkook duduk bersimpuh, layaknya anak patuh yang bersiap terkena omelan orang tuanya, sembari menenangkan dirinya bahwa kejadian barusan itu murni kecelakaan dan lain sebagainya dan seterusnya.

Sedangkan Taehyung baru saja kembali dari dapur mengambil dua gelas teh hangat untuk menenangkan Jungkook dan juga dirinya. Ia duduk bersila dengan kedua tangan terlipat, serta tak lupa senyuman yang selalu ia kembangkan.

"Mari kita telaah situasi ini," ujarnya lengkap dengan senyumannya. Terlebih saat kepala Jungkook terangkat setelah mendengar pertanyaan, "Jungkook-ah, bagaimana kuliahmu hari ini?" lengkap dengan raut wajah kesusahan miliknya.

Setelah beberapa detik menangkap senyuman Taehyung, Jungkook menjawab, "Uhh.. A-aku membolos.." ia sungguh berharap Taehyung tidak menanyakannya tentang ini.

"Begitu?" Taehyung memotong ucapannya sebentar, ia terlihat tengah mengeluarkan sebuah tasbih dan dupa yang tadi dipegang oleh Jungkook. "Kau tahu membolos itu akan ada hukumannya," kembali, ia berjeda sejenak hanya untuk melihat reaksi dari Jungkook.

"Lalu, untuk apa tasbih Buddha dan dupa ini?"

Dalam diri Jungkook tengah berkecamuk antara menjawab jujur atau tidak. Namun jika ia tidak jujur, ia yakin cepat atau lambat Taehyung pun akan segera mengetahuinya. Dan cepat atau lambat pula Taehyung _pasti _akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Setengah bergumam Jungkook menjawab, "I-itu.. Kupikir kau adalah hantu dan.. Kupikir aku bisa membantumu beristirahat dengan tenang dengan benda-benda itu,"

"…"

Mendengar jawaban Jungkook, Taehyung tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia hanya kembali mengulaskan senyumannya yang khas.

Respon Taehyung seperti itu membuat Jungkook semakin merasa bingung. Senyumannya benar-benar membuat dirinya bingung.

"A-apa?"

"Aku hanya berpikir bahwa jangan-jangan aku tidak membesarkanmu dengan baik," Taehyung jeda sejenak untuk menghela nafasnya, "Apa kau benar-benar berpikir bisa mengusir hantu dengan benda-benda ini? Aku bahkan tak melihat pematik untuk menyalakan dupanya," lanjut Taehyung sembari memikirkan betapa _pintar_ Jungkook kecilnya. Jungkook hanya menunduk malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya sebab ini merupakan kecerobohan dirinya yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kook-ah, kenapa kau berpikir kalau aku adalah hantu?" kali ini Taehyung melembutkan suaranya, hampir saja membuat Jungkook bergidik dan ingin terbang bersama barisan kupu-kupu ke wilayah Selatan, dan Jungkook harus tahu bahwa kupu-kupu tidak bermigrasi ke Selatan.

"Ng.. Kau tidak terpantul di cermin pagi tadi.. Dan kau juga tidak memiliki bayangan," jawab Jungkook akhirnya setelah ia berhasi menang melawan serbuan kupu-kupu migrasi.

"Oh, kau ternyata sadar dan mengawasi diriku. Akhir-akhir ini kondisi tubuhku memang sedang tidak begitu baik," ujar Taehyung dengan santai. Sontak, kembali mengundang tanda tanya dari Jungkook.

Apakah seseorang yang sedang dalam kondisi kurang baik memang seperti itu?

"Kondisi?"

Taehyung mengangguk, ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri. "Ya, kau lihat? Sekarang aku memiliki bayangan," ujarnya sembari menunjuk sebuah bayangan terbentuk dari pantulan sinar matahari senja dari jendela besar ruang tengah mereka. Bayangan hitam sempurna, layaknya bayangan manusia biasa.

"W-whoa.." Jungkook menatapnya kagum dan mata polosnya kembali berbinar.

Taehyung tersenyum menatapnya, ia kembali duduk dan menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook tentang pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Tunggu dulu tunggu dulu, kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kau ini titisan gagak?"

Mendengar pernyataan Jungkook yang begitu polos dan agak bodoh, Taehyung hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"Titisan.. Terdengar sedikit aneh.. Dewa, mungkin kau bisa mengganti kosa katanya dengan itu," ungkap Taehyung pada akhirnya.

Wajah Jungkook berubah menjadi wajah bodoh setelah mendengarnya, "D-D-Dewa?"

"Iya. Atau lebih tepatnya aku memiliki kontrol atas ungags berwarna hitam itu di seluruh dunia, mereka bisa men-_summon _diriku dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Jadi kurang lebih yah, semacam dewa mereka," lanjutnya yang terkesan begitu percaya diri.

Jungkook masih memasang wajah bodoh dan terkejut miliknya.

"…Yang kuingat adalah seekor gagak besar sedang bermain air di dalam baskom.." ujarnya masih dalam mode 'terjebak' miliknya.

"Jahatnya, aku sedang melakukan penyucian diri dengan air suci. Dan gagak itu pun bukan aku, itu ayahku dalam mode binalnya –eh seharusnya tidak kukatakan itu," jelas Taehyung yang semakin membuat Jungkook kebingungan.

Melihat Jungkook yang semakin melongo, Taehyung memutuskan untuk kembali berbicara panjang lebar mengenai apa yang terjadi.

"Memang ini terkesan di luar akal manusia, namun itulah yang terjadi. Pagi ini aku menerima sinyal bahwa ayahku akan datang menemuiku sebab sinyal komunikasi kami sempat terputus, itulah saat di mana kau tak melihat bayangan diriku. Jadi ia hanya mampir sejenak dan menyuruhku untuk melakukan ritual pembersihan diri dengan air suci itu," kebiasaan Taehyung untuk jeda sejenak memang untuk melihat ekspresi Jungkook.

"Tapi kau tenang saja, ayahku bukan _gagak _jahat, ia malah yang memerintahkanku untuk menemani anak manusia yang bernama Jeon Jungkook ini."

Begitu mendengar namanya, Jungkook akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya, dan ucapan Taehyung berputar di otaknya, "Kenapa.."

Taehyung ber-'hm' sebagai pengganti respon, mengisyaratkan Jungkook untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kenapa kau menemaniku, tinggal bersamaku, mengurusku, dan melindungiku..? Dan mengapa aku..?"

Begitu mendengar pertanyaan yang sudah ia persiapkan untuk didengar saat waktunya tiba, pandangan Taehyung berubah serius.

"Aku memiliki alasanku tersendiri, kaum _kami_,"

"Apa alasannya?"

Taehyung terdiam sejenak. Ia menunduk lalu kembali mendongak sembari menepuk pelan pundak Jungkook, "Jungkook-ah, ada berbagai hal di dunia ini yang akan lebih baik jika dibiarkan tidak diketahui," ia kembali menghela nafas, lalu menatap dalam kedua bola mata Jungkook di depannya.

"Aku adalah _penjaga_-mu dan kau berada di bawah pengawasanku sampai waktunya kau bisa hidup sendiri," lanjutnya. "Bahkan jika kau tahu alasannya–"

"Akhirnya kau hanya akan mengganti topik pembicaraan, Tae," potong Jungkook dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

"Mengapa? Kau mau bilang jika aku yang mengetahui alasanmu aku akan malah merepotkanmu?" lanjutnya sembari memasang wajah tak kalah serius pada Taehyung.

Taehyung mulai merasa jika Jungkook menjadi salah paham dengan situasi ini. Satu tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap surai gelap pemuda itu. "Jungkook-ah, apa kau takut padaku?" ucapannya mengundang tatapan kaget dari si pemuda itu.

Taehyung melanjutkannya, "Tak apa, aku tidak akan _menyentuhmu _jadi jangan khawatir," lanjutnya sembari memasang wajah 'jangan-khawatir'.

"Bukan begitu! Kau tidak mau memberitahu alasanmu! Kau tahu semuanya tentang diriku, tapi kenapa aku tidak boleh tahu segalanya tentang dirimu?!" emosi Jungkook semakin meningkat, entah mengapa ia tidak merasa tenang dengan tatapan dan perlakuan lembut Taehyung tersebut.

"Ini untuk kebaikanmu, Jungkook-ah. Dan juga, meski itu adalah salah paham kau sempat mengira aku adalah hantu dan mencoba untuk menghilangkan keberadaanku. Bukankah itu kau lakukan karena kau pikir situasi akan lebih mudah jika aku tak ada, hm?" Taehyung balik bertanya pada Jungkook. Nadanya yang lembut dan pelan namun kalimat yang berisi sindiran terhadap Jungkook membuat pemuda itu tersentak.

"Bukankah tidak usah mengerti sesuatu tentang seseorang yang tidak penting bagimu?"

"…TAEHYUNG BODOH!" pekik Jungkook, ia menyeruak dari tubuh Taehyung dan berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Taehyung yang menyaksikan kepergian Jungkook hanya terdiam. Ia tahu saat ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengejarnya dan kembali berbicara serius padanya. Ia hanya akan membiarkan Jungkook menenangkan dirinya dahulu. Namun ia tak akan melepaskan pengawasannya pada pemuda itu.

Sedangkan Jungkook yang merasa amarahnya naik, terus berlari meninggalkan rumahnya. Tak lupa bulir-bulir air mata bertengger di pelupuk matanya. Perasaannya masih kacau akibat ucapan Taehyung tadi.

'Aku tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir keadaan menjadi lebih mudah kalau tidak ada Taehyung! TIDAK PERNAH!' kaki-kaki jenjangnya terus melintas gang rumahnya dan berbelok tanpa arah.

'Aku selalu merasa takut jika suatu hari Taehyung akan menghilang dari kehidupanku..' mendadak, kecepatannya berkurang. Situasi di sekelilingnya juga sudah gelap, namun pemuda itu masih menunduk dan berjalan menjauh.

'Ini semua salah Taehyung!'

Masih mengusap kedua matanya, perlahan ia menyadari jika dirinya sudah berada cukup jauh dari rumah. Meski masih banyak orang di sekitarnya, namun tak ada seorang pun yang ia sadari sebagai kenalannya.

Kakinya berjalan menuju sebuah taman dan langkahnya sungguh kontras dengan langkah orang-orang yang justru berjalan keluar dari taman. Waktunya untuk pulang dan berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Di dalam hangatnya meja pemanas.

'Tidak.. Ini bukan salahnya..'

.

.

_**Aku sungguh penasaran siapa sebenarnya Taehyung dan hubungan apa yang kami miliki? Tapi aku terlalu takut untuk mengetahui jawabannya. Taehyung akan meninggalkanku. Aku tak ingin bertanya karena aku takut akan ditinggal sendirian olehnya..**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sini, di tengah gelapnya malam terdapat sosok pemuda bernama Jeon Jungkook yang sudah sejam lebih lamanya terduduk di atas kursi taman. Ia pergi ke taman ini karena sebenarnya ia tak tahu akan pergi ke mana.

Perlahan ia menengokkan kepalanya dan melihat sebuah jam besar yang terdapat di dalam taman.

Pukul 9. Jika ini adalah hari-hari biasanya maka sudah pasti ia akan dimarahi besar-besaran oleh Taehyung karena masih berkeluyuran di jam segini.

"Ah, sudah benar-benar lewat jam malam," gumamnya. Ia mengeratkan _sweater _hitam yang dipakainya, beruntung ia sudah menyadari bahwa hari ini akan dingin tadi pagi.

'Apa Taehyung marah, ya? Ha, aku bahkan terlalu takut memikirkannya.. Menyeramkan..' gumamnya dalam hati. Dirinya masih terfokus akan pengakuan Taehyung tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya.

".. Dewa gagak itu juga sebenarnya apa? Apakah semacam makhluk mitologi? Haruskah aku pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengonfirmasi.." gerutunya.

Tiba-tiba dirinya teringat dengan pertanyaan Taehyung tentang apakah Jungkook takut pada dirinya atau tidak. Sontak, Jungkook berucap,

"Tentu saja aku takut. Ah, aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.." pelan ia mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya mengerutkan keningnya. Otaknya sungguh tidak mampu memproses kejadian yang di luar akal siapapun.

Namun, ia teringat raut wajah Taehyung saat mengatakan bahwa ia tak akan menyentuh Jungkook. Sungguh, tidak membuat dirinya merasa tenang.

"Mungkin aku sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang jahat.."

Akhirnya ia berpikir bahwa Taehyung adalah Taehyung, dan hal itu tak akan pernah berubah. Meski dirinya adalah dewa atau apa pun itu sesuai pengakuannya, Taehyung tetap Taehyung yang dikenalnya bertahun-tahun ini. Jungkook juga akhirnya menyadari bahwa Taehyung sama sekali tidak memiliki niat buruk pada dirinya, apalagi mencelakainya.

"..Permisi," mendadak, seseorang menepuk bahu Jungkook.

"GYAA!" pekik Jungkook secara refleks. Jangankan Jungkook, orang yang menepuk bahunya pun terkejut.

"O-oh maaf! Aku hanya terkejut. Ada perlu apa ya?" tanya Jungkook kembali memasang wajah minta maaf yang terlihat polos dan sedikit bodoh sebab ia pikir ia bertemu dengan hantu yang diceritakan Taehyung tempo hari.

Raut wajah pemuda yang menepuk bahu Jungkook tiba-tiba berubah, ia menyeringai sedikit, "_Well_, kau tahu, kami sedang kesulitan sekarang. Bisa pinjamkan uang?"

'Cih, preman,' pikir Jungkook.

"Sebaiknya kau berikan semua yang kau punya jika tak ingin terluka," dua orang pemuda muncul dari belakang pemuda itu, yang menambah jumlah preman tersebut di depan Jungkook.

"Kau terlihat lemah. Kau kira akan bisa melawan kami?" ejek salah satunya disambut tawa teman-temannya. Hal ini mengundang 4 sudut siku-siku keluar di dahi Jungkook.

"Heh, jangan berlagak jika kalian hanya bisa mencuri dari orang lain," Jungkook menatap seorang pemuda yang ia yakini sebagai _leader _mereka, "Bodoh," ejeknya balik pada gerombolan preman itu.

"Sialan, kau!" salah seorang pemuda tersebut menarik kerah Jungkook dan bersiap untuk melayangkan pukulannya. Jungkook memejamkan mata dan berancang-ancang untuk meloloskan diri.

Sebelum tiba-tiba dirinya merasa seseorang menariknya ke belakang terlepas dari cengkraman preman itu.

**DUAK!**

Bunyi hantaman besar melintasi telinganya, kedua mata Jungkook terbelalak begitu melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Taehyung, berpakaian serba hitam menendang wajah pemuda yang tadi menarik kerah Jungkook. Ia memakai sepatu bola miliknya yang pernah ia banggakan, sebab sepatu itu memiliki ujung runcing yang menempel kuat pada tanah dan tidak mudah tergelincir.

Jungkook sempat meringis membayangkan bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan ujung yang tajam itu.

Pemuda yang tertendang itu tersungkur ke belakang dengan hidung yang berdarah dan bercak-bercak darah yang menempel di sekujur wajahnya. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan menendangnya, Taehyung berdiri tegak dan malah tersenyum santai.

"Oh astaga, maafkan aku kakiku panjang, sih," ujarnya dengan senyum khas miliknya.

Jungkook masih terperangah dengan pemandangan di depannya. Wajah pemuda itu nampak mengerikan dengan segala darah, namun juga mengundang tawa baginya. Salahkan Taehyung yang sudah mengajaknya menonton film _action _sejak kecil.

"Aku tidak bermaksud kasar, namun dalam situasi seperti ini aku berterima kasih atas bentuk tubuhku yang menguntungkan ini," lanjut Taehyung masih lengkap dengan senyumannya.

Seorang teman pemuda yang tertendang itu tidak terima, ia melesat mendekati Taehyung dan meraih lengan Taehyung untuk memukulnya.

Namun, begitu ia hendak melepaskan pukulannya, ia melihat sesuatu yang harusnya tidak ia lihat.

"Akan kumusnahkan kalian," mata sipit Taehyung mendadak terbuka lebar dan menampilkan bola mata yang berwarna hijau. Dan jika mata manusia biasa memiliki warna putih yang mengelilingi warna bola matanya, mata Taehyung berwarna hitam di tempat yang seharusnya berwarna putih. Jangan lupakan geramannya yang terdengar menyeramkan, cukup untuk membuat kau ingin buang air di celana. Dan apa itu taring tajam yang dilihatnya?

"GYAAA! MONSTER!" teriak pemuda tersebut, ia segera mundur dan mengajak teman-temannya untuk melarikan diri. Teman-teman yang sempat melihat ekspresi menyeramkan Taehyung tadi.

Tak berapa lama, Taehyung mengedipkan mata dan matanya kembali seperti semula. Ia membalikkan badan dan sesegera mungkin mengulaskan senyumannya pada sosok di depannya. "Nah, ayo kita pulang,"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Taehyung meraih lengan Jungkook dan mengaitkan jemari mereka. Kedua pemuda itu mulai berjalan meninggalkan taman ditemani dengan sorotan cahaya rembulan.

"Kau ini benar-benar.. Kau membolos dan melupakan jam malammu. Mau tidak mau aku akan memberikan dua hukuman padamu. Aku juga sebenarnya tak ingin menghukummu, tahu," ujar Taehyung sembari mengeratkan genggamannya pada Jungkook.

"..Apa dewa diperbolehkan berlaku kasar seperti tadi?" akhirnya Jungkook membuka suaranya.

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya dan tersenyum kembali mendekati Jungkook, "Tak apa, itu bisa dimasukkan dalam kategori hukuman. Mereka itu orang jahat," ujarnya, "Lagipula, mereka tidak mati, kan?" Jungkook tersentak mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Ia juga memasang ekspresi ngeri miliknya.

Taehyung menatapnya dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "..Maaf. Aku lupa aku janji tidak akan menyentuhmu,"

"Bu-bukan! Bukan begitu!" sanggah Jungkook tiba-tiba. Mendadak ia mendapatkan keberanian dan wajahnya merona. Ia mengambil kembali jemari Taehyung dan menggengamnya.

"Terima kasih.. Sudah menyelamatkanku,"

Taehyung yang menerima perlakuan manis dan malu-malu dari Jungkook tak mampu untuk tidak mengembangkan senyumannya kembali, "Sama-sama, Kook-ah,"

Jungkook tak dapat menahan semburatnya begitu mendengar nama panggilan untuknya yang kembali terlontar dari bibir Taehyung. Ia kembali berucap,

"Sesungguhnya aku tak pernah berpikir kalau aku akan lebih baik jika kau tidak ada di sini.. Dan, uhm, bukannya aku tidak menyukaimu, hanya saja terkadang aku merasa kaget dengan hal-hal baru ini.. semuanya.."

Taehyung terdiam. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya yang terbebas seperti orang yang sedang menahan tangis, "Aku menemanimu selama ini dengan perhatian ekstra, namun tiba-tiba kau membentakku dan memperlakukanku seperti tadi. Kau tidak tahu betapa terlukanya aku,"

"M-maaf, Taehyung, aku sungguh minta maaf.." ucap Jungkook dengan cepat. Ia merutuk dalam dirinya karena telah membuat satu-satunya orang yang ia miliki dan sayangi di dunia ini terluka.

"Apa kau akan berintrospeksi setelah ini?"

"I-iya!" dengan mantap Jungkook menjawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau juga akan melakukan semua permintaanku?"

"Oke, aku akan –ehh?"

"Sungguh~? Baiklaah!" Taehyung membuka tangannya dan tersenyum lebar pada Jungkook.

"Y-yah! Kau berpura-pura?!" teriak Jungkook histeris karena Taehyung sudah mengerjainya. Tak tahukah Taehyung jika Jungkook sudah kelimpungan sejak tadi?

Taehyung hanya terkekeh kecil sembari menepuk-nepuk kepala Jungkook untuk menenangkan pemuda itu. Mereka kembali berjalan bertautan kembali ke rumah mereka.

Di tengah perjalanan, Taehyung kembali membuka suara.

"Jungkook-ah, kau ini seorang manusia. Wajar jika kau merasa takut padaku," ujarnya tanpa menatap Jungkook di sebelahnya.

Mendengar itu, Jungkook hanya menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Apa yang dikatakan Taehyung memang benar, Jungkook sebagai manusia tentu normalnya akan merasa takut jika berhadapan dengan yang bukan sejenis dengannya. Namun ia tidak merasakan adanya ketakutan yang berarti selama hidupnya bersama Taehyung. Ia malah merasakan suatu hal yang berbeda dari kehadiran _makhluk _tampan satu ini –ah Jungkook tidak bilang ia tampan, 'kan?

"Ah, mengenai hal yang kau janjikan barusan kalau kau mau menuruti permintaanku aku akan memaafkanmu dan tak akan menghukummu," lanjut Taehyung. Jungkook hampir tidak melihat sebuah seringai muncul di wajah _makhluk _itu.

"Apa permintaanmu?"

Taehyung berhenti kembali, menatap Jungkook yang terlihat bingung dan menunjuk bibirnya sendiri.

"_Letakkan bibirmu di sini_,"

"MWOOOO?!"

Jungkook tidak bisa untuk tidak berteriak histeris saat ini.

"Jangan histeris begitu, kau 'kan sudah berjanji," Taehyung tak dapat menahan tawanya menatap ekspresi Jungkook yang begitu lucu namun menggemaskan.

Ia kembali mendekati pemuda itu,

"Kau tahu? Kekuatanku berasal dari ciuman manusia,"

"KIM TAEHYUNG KAU BENAR-BENAR GILAAA~!"

Biarpun berteriak seperti itu, hari-hari selanjutnya Taehyung selalu mendapat jatah 'ciuman' dari Jungkook yang sudah ia deklarasikan sebagai sumber kekuatannya,

Sekaligus, cintanya.

.

.

"GYAA PERGI KAU SILUMAN GAGAK!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**End!**

Gyahaha akhirnya setelah bertahun2 ini selesai jugaaaa~~

Maafkan sungguh maafkaaaan baru sempet nyelesein ;~;

Aneh banget ya sudahlah, aku juga gatau kok nulis apa /dor X"D

Maaf kalo ngga puas sama endingnya :") asli, ini emang gantung/?

Bagi yang watdehel sama si taehyung siluman gagak itu ya emang, genrenya aku sengaja kaya gini jadi mohon maklumi/?

Oke sampai ketemu di cerita lainnya/? /ya ketemu dong ya kita ya okeeee/?

kindly do me the 3 big favors, favs/follow/review ;3 any critics/comments are warm welcomed &amp; appreciated ;))

thank you ;3


End file.
